


【音标】表面游戏

by Kac1551



Category: producex101
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kac1551/pseuds/Kac1551
Relationships: 音标





	【音标】表面游戏

【音标】表面游戏

*很多很多的ooc  
*上升正主你蒸煮永远是个糊逼

\----我想方设法接近你。  
\----我想方设法引导你。

在孙东杓还没转学之前，他一早就认识李垠尚了。漂亮的孔雀柄连同刻着李垠尚的名字，在孙东杓的心上就有了这么一个蜡戳。

看着坐在教室一旁的李垠尚，孙东杓咬住了下嘴唇。  
他想。  
我该怎么样接近小尚呢？  
我该怎么样把小尚钓到手呢？

第一次看见李垠尚是因为在联校舞会。  
还记得他穿着的黑白条纹，稍些掉色和中分的红头发。站在麦克架子前，握着架子。随意摇晃着，脸上的表情带着成年人的意味。有几分引诱的滋味，又有几分的随性。舞台也只有他一人，他便是那至高无上的人。这样一个人，谁能不爱呢。

当时台下不少人被李垠尚绝佳的表情管理以及嗓音所吸引，孙东杓也是的。  
他从看见李垠尚的那刻起，他就知道自己想和李垠尚谈恋爱，想要做爱的那种恋爱。

他也曾幻想过，他在李垠尚的身下欢愉的模样。他曾以第三人称的视角看着梦境中的自己和李垠尚。看着满面春色的自己，他竟然生出了嫉妒。嫉妒自己无法以第一人称视角体验。  
他甚至没花多少时间去接受李垠尚是自己的性幻想对象这个事实，坦然的让他自己害怕。

转学是他主动提出来的，美名其曰能够与隔壁Tony一块上下学以及讨教英语。家里人也没有什么疑问，也就这样同意了。

这一切又疯狂又荒诞，一切都只是为了那个人。

下水道的沼气透过被打开的井口一路蔓延着，直至整个空间被填满了有毒的气体才肯罢休。  
沼气和他都在等着李垠尚这一束明火，将所有引爆，化成火光，共同湮灭。

孙东杓虽然是转学生，但凭借他可爱的外表和性格，很快就和整个班上的人打成一片。

唯独是李垠尚。  
李垠尚总是带着若离若即的笑容。除了冰柠檬舞团的哥哥们。

孙东杓妒忌吗？  
每当看见他们社团的人形影不离，他总是面带微笑，但内心的毒蛇早就已经在蓄势待发，吐着蛇信子。獠牙里的毒液正在填充，猎物还没到攻击范围内，只能等待，等待着猎物到来。

他和李垠尚接触的机会少之又少，一个擅长跳舞，一个擅长歌唱。合作的机会倒也不是没有，但都是冰柠檬自产自销了。点头之交，又能熟络到哪里去呢

他很突然地被调到了李垠尚的身边。  
放学整理着自己的物品的时候，他装作十分可惜的样子和小琴叨叨着。  
“小琴，你说李垠尚好不好相处啊。我好像都没怎么和他交流过。”孙东杓脸上写着满满的担忧。  
琴东贤听见了只是摆摆手，安慰着他“小尚超级好相处的啦！小尚很喜欢吃甜品啦！或许你可以带点甜品给他？”  
“唉？那我明早带给他？”孙东杓侧头看向琴东贤，像是在征求着意见。  
琴东贤点了点头，比了一个OK。

“小尚，你可要谢谢我啊。”琴东贤用肩膀撞向站在走廊看着孙东杓背影的李垠尚。

李垠尚也是在联校舞会上认识孙东杓的。  
孙东杓也是穿着黑白条纹，只是样式有少许不同。不同于自己耀眼的红发，他更像是那种乖乖学弟，一头柔顺的黑色头发。

当时的他还在想，为什么一个看上去奶里奶气的小孩会穿这样的衣服？为什么会表演这首这么成熟的歌曲。  
他是不屑的，甚至还有些幸灾乐祸。他乐意看见别的小孩出丑。  
但很快他知道他想错了。错的离谱，错的不可救药。

他的背部wave做的比任何人都要好，抬头的那一瞬，正好被摄像机捕捉到了。  
他的表情就像是一只刚成年的小狼，告诫着世人不要触犯他。小狼无畏的展示着他的能力，同时也在宣告着他即将成为这里的王。他抱着别人，将头埋在他人的肩上，像是狼崽在猎食。

李垠尚的表情仿佛失控了。张着嘴，舌头在上颚划动。  
他的身段可真软。李垠尚想着。  
很奇妙，他竟然觉得这个小孩有点撩？李垠尚眯着眼睛回味着背部wave。

一曲很快就完了。整场演出令舞会的气氛更上一层，尖叫声快要掀翻了屋顶，不止是为之前李垠尚的表演，更是为了这一组孙东杓出色的演出。

我想要抓到你。

“啊啊还是等小孩亲自走进来吧。” 他低声说着。

孙东杓带着自己昨晚在家附近大热的甜品店里买到的千层蛋糕到了教室。  
今天李垠尚来的出奇的早。  
孙东杓放下书包，“垠尚你好~我是孙东杓。以后就多多指教啦。”最好是在那些方面多多指教。这一句被他藏在了嗓子里。在嗓子里回荡着。

“那么东杓请多指教哦。”他看见了孙东杓手上的千层蛋糕。他知道那是给他的。  
“东杓怎么一大早带着蛋糕来上学？是要送给喜欢的女孩子嘛？”李垠尚打趣着。  
孙东杓虽然有点震惊李垠尚会主动和他说话，但他是滴水不漏的朝着李垠尚撒娇，“这是带给垠尚的啊。我昨天听小琴说了你喜欢吃甜品，然后就去排队啦。”  
他的猫唇和会上扬的眼角真的太具欺骗性了。骗的李垠尚差点以为他什么心思都没有。

他什么都知道。  
知道是对方的性幻想对象，知道是对方的猎物，知道对方在引诱自己。  
李垠尚不是没有听说过孙东杓手机里有他的照片。  
李垠尚不是没有听说过孙东杓是同性恋的传闻。

李垠尚觉得这场游戏就是看看谁先沉不住气。  
但看起来，好像是孙东杓输了呢。  
因为好像还没意识到自己的意思呢。

“那我就谢谢东杓啦？”李垠尚接过来，也不管早上是否能够吃甜腻的东西，拿起勺子就吃了口。  
他承认，孙东杓的真的太会抓他的口味了。甜味和不腻都是自己喜爱的。  
看着李垠尚有些喜悦的眼神，孙东杓心中窃喜，也开始肆无忌惮的缠着李垠尚。

“李垠尚和孙东杓在这两个月好的有些让人觉得奇怪了。”也不知道是谁在走廊里低语了一句，不过很快，就随着风散在了空中。

确实是好的过分了。

极其自然的压在李垠尚身上，李垠尚抑制的眼神。李垠尚常常摸着孙东杓的脸，捏他的脸颊。夸着孙东杓的可爱。  
也会出现李垠尚喂饼干给孙东杓，他吃下另外一半的饼干。  
给糖给孙东杓吃，李垠尚觉得就在跟逗猫一样，体验好极了。

李垠尚在他们只坐在了一起不到两个月就把孙东杓请上自己家了。  
孙东杓自也是答应了，只是他觉得有些蹊跷。  
两个月？李垠尚这么快熟的嘛？孙东杓虽然满头雾水，但还是打扮的干干净净去了李垠尚的家。

李垠尚穿了舞会的那套衣服给他开门。孙东杓才意识到，他们只不过在互相计算，而李垠尚更胜一筹罢了。

“啊，早知道让你穿上那套表演的衣服了。我也是很期待你不穿打底的模样呢。”

孙东杓被压在门上，李垠尚俯身亲了上去。手也在不安分的游走着。

所以这场游戏，到底是谁赢了呢？


End file.
